Field of Endeavor:
The present invention relates to systems and methods for controlling and maintaining vehicle access gates. More particularly, the invention relates to devices, systems and methods for controlling a lighting system attached to structures like gates, fences, doors, frames, piers, docks, boats, recreational vehicles and the like.
Background Information:
Pivoting vehicle access gates have become commonplace in today's society. Paid parking locations and gated communities have become increasingly common. To control ingress and egress into these places by a vehicle, a pivoting access gate extending from a housing is often used to prevent or grant access to a location. Access gates typically have four positions. In the closed position, the access gate extends horizontally over a vehicle entrance about three or four feet above the ground and blocks access to the location. When entrance is permitted, the access gate pivots upward into a vertical open position. This movement is the second position, referred to herein as the opening position, and the vertical position is referred to herein as the open position. Once a vehicle has passed through it, the access gate translates through the closing position, returning to the closed horizontal position. A counterbalance is often included on one end of an access gate.
In the past, access gates were operated manually by a guard at the entrance. Today it is common for access gates to be automated, requiring no human operator. Persons wishing to enter a restricted parking area actuate the access gate using a radio frequency transmitter, pushing a button, scanning a barcode, swiping a card or key fob next to a signal detecting device or successfully making payment.
Unfortunately, due to their environments, access gates are subject to various hazards. Vehicle operators sometimes hit an access gate with their vehicle. On occasion, an access gate begins to descend into the closed position too soon, striking a vehicle. Severe weather can also damage and access gate. Furthermore, even the most robust equipment will eventually fail. Access gates are often used dozens or even thousands of times a day and various components will wear out.
When an access gate is damaged or dysfunctional, it must be repaired as soon as possible. However, it is often several hours or more before the manager of the access gate system becomes aware of damage.
This is particularly problematic in the evenings. If an access gate ceases to function properly in the nighttime, the damage may not be discovered until the next morning, exposing the location to ingress by unwanted persons at the worst time, in the night.
To reduce the likelihood of damage, reflective material has been added to the exterior of an access gate. More recently, electric lighting systems have also been added. Some lighting systems are controlled such that one or more lights blink while the access gate is moving up or down and may use an alternate pattern when the access gate is fully open or fully closed.
The access gates are also increasingly illuminated by LED lighting. The LED lighting systems may be programmed. For example, an access gate may have a lighting system that will turn green when going up and red when going down (and when fully-down). The (extruded aluminum) access gates have two tracks embedded within them. One or two LED strips are pulled into the access gate's tracks during assembly. The LED strips are typically illuminated 24 hours a day.
While the use of lighting and lighting utilizing different patterns of illumination have improved access gates and reduced the number of accidental collisions, they do not improve the maintenance of the access gates. Damage to an access gate is still not discovered until someone reports the damage or the manager of the access gate notices the damage. Furthermore, once damage is noticed, the source or cause of the damage is not necessarily obvious. Typically, a maintenance crew must be summoned to inspect and repair the access gate. The maintenance crew often has no idea what tools or equipment may be required to repair the damage or of void future occurrences.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide devices, methods and systems of controlling access gates, for example digitally controlling, and access gate and the fencing lighting systems. It is also desirable to provide devices, methods and systems of expeditiously diagnosing damaged or dysfunctional access gates. It is also desirable to provide devices methods and systems for monitoring usage of access gate and their components. It is also desirable to provide devices, methods and systems for improving the control and actuation of access gates in a variety of circumstances.